


Day One

by immortalpramheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Praimfaya | Radiation Wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalpramheda/pseuds/immortalpramheda
Summary: It's been one day since Praimfaya and Clarke and Bellamy are trying to come to terms with what happened.





	1. Clarke

I blink a few times, trying to get my surroundings into focus. There are flashing lights all over the lab, making black spots appear in my vision. There’s a roaring sound overhead and it feels like the ground is shaking. I slowly push myself up off the cold hard ground. My face feels hot. I touch my cheek and it’s hot and bumpy. There are patches of black blood all over the floor. Suddenly everything comes back to me.

 

_Praimfaya_ , I think to myself, _I saw it coming towards me. I felt the heat of it as it was about to consume me. How did I survive?_

 

The events come flooding back to me. What was supposed to be an easy task ended with me climbing the satellite pole and manually aligning the satellite to the Ark. I ran out of time. My friends left in the rocket without me.

 

_Bellamy…_

 

Did they all make it? The controls cut out before I could make sure. I have to hope above all else that they did. I look around the lab, it looks relatively unscathed by the death wave. Although I can feel a slight breeze of warm, almost hot, air. 

 

The lights are still flashing but my vision has cleared a bit. I try to focus on something and get my eyesight back to normal. I look down at my body. I’m still wearing the space suit. How am I still alive? My helmet cracked, I remember that well. Why didn’t the radiation kill me? The blood on the floor reminds me.

 

_Nightblood, it does work._

 

I grab onto the table and pull myself up. My legs are weak and struggle to support my weight. I feel weak. I tap the screen on the table and miraculously it turns on. I weakly tap it a few more times and bring up the radiation levels. It flashes red, the radiation is severe in the lab. But I’m still alive.

 

I touch my face again and feel all the bumps and pus. I’m reminded of when Luna was sick. We thought she was dying but after a few days with no treatment, her body healed itself. I suddenly feel confident that my body will heal itself too. I turn myself around and look up at the lab. It’s like a bunker, the death wave went right over it and it’s still standing. Of course it’s not entirely sealed though, the radiation has seeped in.

 

As sad as I feel about the rocket leaving without me, I know that if they hadn’t left they wouldn’t have made it. If they’d stayed in the lab the initial death wave wouldn’t have killed them, but the radiation would have because they don’t have Nightblood.

 

My throat feels raw and sore. I’m still too weak to walk so I get down and crawl over to the shelving. I find a bottle of water and some rations of food. They must have left it for me when I didn’t return in time. It will me give me a few weeks at least. By that time hopefully the remains of Praimfaya will have passed and I can go outside and search for more food. Although, everything was most likely scorched by the wave.

 

I pull off my gloves and use all my weight to unscrew the cap off the bottle. I take a swig of water and instantly my body feels so much better. I actually smile to myself. Maybe I _can_ do this. Maybe I can actually _survive_. I thought my fight was over but maybe my fight is just beginning.

 

I take small sips of water and have a few bites of food until my energy levels have increased. I test my legs again and they feel much stronger, but still a little wobbly. I use the walls for support and walk towards the entrance of the lab. The closer to the door I get, the warmer it becomes. When I’m a metre away from the door it feels as though I’m in an oven. The heat is unbearable. I can see waves of heat and I squint to see through the window. All I can see is red. The residue from the wave. But I’m safe in here.

 

My hands suddenly start throbbing. I look down and giants warts are appearing on them. “The radiation,” I breathe.

 

I turn back and hobble away from the door, away from the radiation. I cry out at the excruciating pain and have to force myself not to pass out. It was a stupid idea to go towards the door. I need my hands to do things and now they’re covered in radiation burns. I crawl back to the shelving and find a towel and pour some water on it. I wrap my hands in the damp towel and sigh in relief. It stings but the towel is cooling the burns.

 

Once I’ve regained some more of my strength, I make my way down the stairs. Surprisingly most of the power is still on in the lab. Most of the lights are flashing but the electricity still seems to be working. I scan the room and then settle down at one of the computers.

 

The computer turns on. I open up the satellite controls and find the one on the tower I aligned. The controls went off before I could be sure it if aligned properly to the Ark. I hope that it did. I wait for the page to open and slowly it flashes onto the screen. I squeeze my eyes shut and hold my breath. I open my eyes to see whether I succeeded of not.

 

 

**_SATELLITE-STAR 1_ **

**_SIGNAL: RECIEVED_ **

 

 

I finally feel like I can breathe again. It worked. They’re alive. I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. If I’d done all that and it didn’t work, I don’t think I’d feel that I deserve to survive.

 

I pull my radio out of my pocket and I can hear static. It still works. I glance at the computer and tune it to the Ark’s signal, hoping against all odds that this will actually work. I can still hear a static sound and my body fills with hope. Maybe I can contact them. I push the button on the radio and start talking.

 

“Bellamy,” I croak. My voice is raw and my lungs are filled with smoke. “I don’t know if you can hear me… but it’s been one day since Praimfaya. At least, I think it’s been a day. I’m not sure how long I was passed out for.”

 

I take my hand of the button and listen to the roaring still overhead, shaking the lab. The wave should have passed over by now but there may still be some aftershocks. I’m assuming that’s what the noise is.

 

“I’m alive. Nightblood _does_ work.” I find myself smiling when I say that. “Do you remember when Luna got sick and eventually her body healed itself? That’s what is happening to me. The inside of the lab is soaked in radiation but I can already feel my face healing.”

 

I pause because suddenly tears starts to form in my eyes. I wipe them away with my sore hand and continue.

 

“I found the food rations and water you left me. _Thank_ you. That will be enough for a few days and by that time hopefully it will be safe to go outside and search for more food, assuming not everything was completely destroyed.”

 

I take my hand off the button, I don’t want them to hear me crying. I squeeze my eyes shut and think of what else to say to them. If they can hear me, I don’t want them to worry about me. Especially Bellamy, knowing how fiercely protective he is of the people he cares about and how deeply he feels guilt when he fails. I don’t want him beating himself up about leaving me.

 

“You guys up there, _survive_. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” I fight the tears coming on. I want to believe that I will be fine, that everything will be okay. I just need to keep fighting.

 

Suddenly everything turns off and I’m bathed in darkness. I can’t see a thing. My body jolts, frightened by the sudden turn of events. The roaring has stopped and everything is eerily quiet and still. I press the button on the radio but hear no static. Nothing.

 

“Bellamy…” I say into the now dead radio.

 

As I sit alone in the pitch black, I suddenly realise how utterly alone I am. But I’m alive, that’s all that matters. And I know that hope is not lost. We will be reunited.

 

“May we meet again,” I whisper into the darkness.


	2. Bellamy

I’ve been sitting here in this same spot since we’d settled into our new home for next five years. I sit on the edge of the window, staring down at what is left of Earth after Praimfaya hit. There’s smoke everywhere but I can’t stop staring, hoping that I’ll see some something change. A sign that not everything was destroyed. Something that isn’t smoke or dust or fire.

 

_We left Clarke behind…_

 

That keeps running through my head over and over. The guilt of what we were forced to do is overwhelming. I let her down. I was supposed to help her at the satellite but instead she went alone. I promised that nothing was going to happen to her…

 

“Have you slept at all?”

 

I turn towards the voice and Raven is leaning against the doorway to the room, one arm crossed and one arm holding something that is letting off steam. My eyes feel heavy and I realise that I haven’t slept, not since we’ve been back on the Ark. I ignore the sudden realisation of tiredness and turn back to the window.

 

I hear footsteps and Raven sits down next to me. “Staying in this room is not going to make this easier.”

 

“I know,” I say, my eyes focusing on the empty bottle of alcohol that was left on the ledge. “But I don’t want to miss anything.” I thought I saw a flash of something before. What if there's something to show she’s still alive?

 

Raven hands me a plate of steaming hot food, one of the rations we brought with us in the rocket. “You need to eat.”

 

I glance at it and push it away. “I’m not hungry,” I say as my stomach starts growling.

 

She smirks at the sound, pushing the food forcefully into my hands. “I didn’t bust my _ass_ to get you up here for you to _starve_ to death. _Eat._ ”

 

I know she’s right, as much as it feels like a betrayal to simply eat after leaving her behind. I take a forkful of food and instantly feel a wave of calm wash over me. I spoon more food into my mouth and have to force myself to slow down so I don’t make myself sick.

 

Raven gives me a sad smile and stands up. She places her hand on my shoulder. “After you’ve eaten, get some sleep. We have a lot get done if we’re going to survive up here for five years.”

 

I wait until she leaves the room and then stare back out the window. I run through the last time I saw Clarke. She told me to start using my head when making decisions. I know she’s right, the decisions I make when using my heart are not always the best choices. And I did take her advice and use my head when we left her behind. My heart was telling me not to, to just wait a little bit longer for her to return, but as I closed the rocket door I remembered what she said to me. Leaving her behind was the smartest thing to do otherwise we all would have died. I know she’d be proud of me knowing I made the right choice, as guilty as I feel now. But I _won’t_ let her die in vain.

 

After I've finished eating my body feels refuelled, but I suddenly notice how exhausted I am. I stumble my way out of the room and as I pass another room, I hear a beeping coming from in there. It’s where Raven has set the radio control system up. There’s beeping and static sounds and my heart leaps at the thought of what it could be.

 

“Raven!" I yell as I walk over to the controls. I have no idea how any of it works and am lost as to what to do.

 

“Bellamy?” I hear Raven say.

 

“Raven, get in here!” I say. I look at all the flashing lights and it’s overwhelming and I have no idea what’s happening.

 

She makes her way into the room and pushes me out of the way. She has a look around at all the consoles and she knows exactly what each one is. “Someone is trying to make contact with us.” She picks up a radio and holds down the button. “Hello? Can you hear me?”

 

An unintelligible sound comes through. Through the static and mumbling it sounds somewhat familiar and my heart feels full of hope. I snatch the radio off Raven.

 

“Clarke?” I say. “ _Clarke,_ can you _hear_ me?”

 

I stare at the radio waiting for a response. The static increases and then everything goes silent. I squeeze my eyes shut and try to stop my heart from beating so fast.

 

Raven takes the radio back and looks at me sadly. “I’ll try to pinpoint where the signal was coming from. But Bellamy…”

 

I look up at her as a frown appears on my face.

 

“It probably wasn’t her…” She pauses. “If she made it back to the lab she could have survived the initial death wave, but the radiation would have seeped in and it’ll kill her sooner or later. It probably wasn’t her…”

 

“No,” I say sternly. “It _was_ her… I’m _sure_ of it.”

 

I say it without an ounce of doubt in my heart. Somehow I know it was her. That static was impossible to understand but something told me it was her.

 

I push past Raven and head back into the room I’ve spent all my time in. I look down at Earth. I’d been starting at the same spot for hours and nothing much had changed. But now somehow it looks different and deep down I know that I shouldn’t give up hope yet. Somehow I know she’s still alive down there.

 

“Clarke,” I whisper as I place my hand on the window, wishing that there wasn’t this great expanse of space separating us.


End file.
